My First Love
by Ellis97
Summary: King Scrappy Doo has always felt special loved and unique in his kingdom of Boomerland. But there is one person who'll make him feel truly loved and special, and that would be his queen, Googie. Prequel to Scooby Doo and the Forgotten Land, set long before the Thinner Disaster.


**Author's Note: Normally, I don't cry during songs, but this is one that I really love. Plus, I really like song-fic. This is a prequel to my other story, Scooby Doo and the Forgotten Land. It's set a long time before the Thinner Disaster. The song is My First Love by Anthony Hamilton and LaToya Willaims. I recommend that you listen to that song while you read.**

She was sleeping in her royal queen-sized bed. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. To him, she was an angel sent from heaven just for him, for King Scrappy Doo. He watched her sleep like a baby. He couldn't ask for a better queen than Googie. They first met they helped her ex-boyfriend Shaggy and Scrappy's uncle Scooby Doo win the Monster Road Race. Many years later, they reunited at a fast food joint. When Googie was kicked out of the boarding house she lived in and was fired from her job, she joined Scrappy and his best friend, Flim-Flam to wander the earth.

_Now we've been through too much together_  
_And that's separate us from the rest _

Until one day, the legendary wizard, Merlin had come to them and created an entire world for them and all forgotten characters, characters created by the two greatest people on earth. Scrappy was made as the rightful ruler of the kingdom. They had all worked together and created the most magical land of all. Scrappy didn't want to live in his large, six acre, seven story castle alone and he wanted Googie and Flim-Flam to feel special like him, so he made Googie his queen and Flim his prince. He would've loved nothing more than to spend his life with them.

_Now we are approaching up on stormy weather_  
_Let's see what our love is made of _

He always felt like he had something to live for when she was around. Whenever she was down and he wasn't there, he always felt guilty for not being there for her even though he knew he didn't do anything wrong.

_I hate you were crying last night_  
_Said I should've been by your side_  
_Girl, please, don't you leave me_  
_And, girl, don't you say goodbye_

Scrappy knew he and Googie had been through a lot together in their lives, and sometimes she would get sad and lonely. But he knew how much she mean't to him, she was the woman he always loved and treasured no matter what the audience thought of him.

_Now, we've been through too much together_  
_And we're approaching stormy weather_  
_But girl, you're my first love_  
_And no matter what the people say_  
_I'm gonna love you anyway_  
_Girl, you're my first love_

As for what Googie thought of her king, he was the greatest person she ever met on the planet. She was so glad to have him by her side at all times, he was the cutest and the sweetest puppy dog ever. She loved him so much,

_Boy, I swear I think you're sacred_  
_And I'm so thankful that you're live_

She knew how insecure and sensitive he was about people not loving him and how no one aknowledged the fact that if those two men didn't create him, the Scooby Doo series would never still be running. She wished she could remove all thoughts of being unloved from him and replace it with all the love she had for him.

_If I could take back all of the sorrow_  
_Then I'd, I'd replace it with kissess_

He was all that she had since Shaggy broke her heart, he was always there for her and treated her like royalty and she was royalty. The Queen of Boomerland and the Queen of Scrappy's heart. She would never let him leave her and she'd never let him go and keep loving her Scrappy.

_You're the air that I breathe _  
_The perfect one for me _  
_And baby I, I refuse to let you go _  
_And I refuse to let you leave_

She loved him with all her heart and more, always willing to hold on to him. He was loyal, sweet, and adorable, he was her best friend. She never saw why people hated him, but she knew their loss was her gain.

_Now, we've been through too much together _  
_And we're approaching stormy weather _  
_But boy, you're my first love _  
_And no matter what the people _  
_Say I'm gonna love you anyway _  
_Boy, you're my first love_

Scrappy always knew she was a perfect angel, she was like the mistress he never had. She had always been there for him whenever he thought about being unloved and was reminded of his uncle and meddling cohorts. Scrappy couldn't beleive that Shaggy had broken Googie's heart, but he figured "his loss". When Scrappy wasn't doing his kingly duites, he spent time with his prince and queen. Sometimes, they would take nice walks together or go to Flintstone Park to play. He loved watching Flim-Flam play on the playground with his friends. Sometimes, they'd go to the top of the park's hill and watch the sunset on a beautiful day.

_Now, we've been through too much together _  
_And we're approaching stormy weather _  
_You're my first love_

Googie knew Scrappy was a sweet and adorable little puppy and that he didn't deserve the backlash he got over the years by Scooby Doo fans over the years. Whenever Scrappy was reminded of it, she'd kiss his entire face over and over and snuggle him like a teddy bear. She loved to talk to him, spend time with him, kiss him, nose him, and cuddle him, you've never seen so much love.

_No matter what the people say (no matter) _  
_I'm gonna love you anyway _  
_You're my first love _  
_My first love_

As Scrappy watched his queen sleep on her queen sized bed, he thought about why he deserved her. Did he really deserve such a beautiful angel? Surely he wasn't the most popular character in the franchise and he did get a lot of grief for it and he had no one who truly cared for him. But then, he realized that maybe they made Googie to stay by his side and they might've intended for her to be his queen.

_I will not let you go away (x3)_

She knew how much Scrappy cared for her and how he vowed to be the best king and ruler of Boomerland. Even if they weren't forgotten, she loved him and cared for him more than life itself.

_You're my first love  
You're my first love  
You're my baby  
You're my baby _

She would always be beside him whenever he needed her, she was his angel, his queen, and his best friend. She was also, his first love.

_I love you _  
_My first love_

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this story, it's probably my best song-fic ever.**


End file.
